Lootboxes
Lootboxes '''are the driving force behind progression in Lootbox Online. They can be obtained during the Buying Lootboxes phase and through other means. They each contain one card of a type determined by the lootbox it came from. There are currently 6 different types of lootboxes that the player can obtain, and more are scheduled for the final release of the game. No lootbox, except the Void Lootbox, has a set price, instead staying within a specified range. Loot Card Lootbox Description The '''Loot Card Lootbox, sometimes referred to simply as Lootbox, is a commonly sold lootbox that contains cards of the Loot Card and Loot Hat Card type. They are the cheapest box available, sold in endless quantity, and can contain action cards of rarity 2 and above, as well as Loot Hat cards of rarity 1 and above. Price Range: 500 to 1000 money Job Card Lootbox Description The Job Card Lootbox, or the Job Lootbox, is a commonly sold lootbox that contains cards of the Loot Job Card type. They are sold in endless quantity, and can contain action cards of rarity 2 and above. . Price Range: 750 to 1500 money Golden Loot Card Lootbox Description The Golden Loot Card Lootbox is a rarely sold lootbox sold that contains cards of the Loot Card and Loot Hat Card type. However, unlike the regular variant of this box, this lootbox is of a much higher price and is only sold in limited quantities. This is because it guarantees that the player will obtain a card of rarities 4 or 5, making it highly sought after. Price Range: 2500 to 3500 money Golden Job Card Lootbox Description The Golden Job Card Lootbox is a rarely sold lootbox sold that contains cards of the Loot Job Card type. However, unlike the regular variant of this box, this lootbox is of a much higher price and is only sold in limited quantities. This is because it guarantees that the player will obtain a card of rarities 4 or 5, making it highly sought after. Price Range: 3000 to 4000 money Seasonal Lootbox Description The Seasonal Lootbox is an uncommonly sold lootbox that contains special cards of the Loot Card, Loot Job Card, and Loot Hat Card type. The cards from this lootbox are exclusive to this lootbox and have a unique color. These exclusive cards often have more bonus effects than most cards of their class. Because of the special properties of the cards within, this lootbox only appears in limited quantities at a higher price than the Loot Card Lootbox and the Job Lootbox. This lootbox contains cards of all rarities. Price Range: 1000 to 1500 money Void Lootbox Description The Void Lootbox is a very rarely sold lootbox sold that contains cards of the Loot Card type. This lootbox is guaranteed to contain one extremely powerful rarity 5 Loot Card exclusive to this box, including the possibility of the game-ending Game Breaking Loot Card. However, this lootbox is also the most expensive and rare of all lootboxes, likely to be seen only once or twice per game. To push this further, it is also limited quantity. Good luck saving up for one! Price Range: 10000 money First Job Card Lootbox Description The First '''Job Card Lootbox '''is a modified version of the Job Card Lootbox that is presented to players upon beginning a game. It can only contain Job Cards of rarity 2, and will give a Job Card of rarity 1 if the player fails to roll high enough for the rarity 2 card. Players cannot buy this lootbox through regular means. Price Range: Free upon starting